


Not Pillow Talk

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, HNGHHHHHHHHHH, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pillow Fights, Short One Shot, and shit, i can't think much, idk it's hot rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: Idk i'm sorry it's been really hot these days my brain felt like it's melting lol
Relationships: David P. Brown/Joel Berghult
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Not Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i'm sorry it's been really hot these days my brain felt like it's melting lol

It was almost noon. A drizzle was pouring on gloomy Brighton as usual. Joel entered his flat after taking his trash outside, only to be greeted by the sight of his friend, Dave, sprawled on top of his couch, sleeping. A soft snore came out from his parted lips.

It’s no wonder that Dave is tired. They’ve been recording videos together daily and it’s probably draining him more to be in Joel’s channel than in his own channel, where he only uploads once in a blue moon. 

Joel approached the seemingly unconsious Dave and crouched down to see his face. Some strands of hair covered his face partially. Snickered, an impish idea to doodle on Dave’s face or maybe mess with his hair a little came to his mind, but he’s too lazy to get up and look for the tools he needed.

While still gazing at Dave’s face, Joel’s fingers absent-mindedly reached Dave’s hair and swept it away from Dave’s face. Smooth, soft hair can be felt through his fingers. Upon looking carefully, Joel noticed a faint frown that is forming between Dave’s eyebrow. Is it a premature wrinkle or Dave currently having a not-so-good dream, he could not figure it out.

His fingers tried to poke the frown between Dave’s eyebrows, but it got caught by another set of hands. Dave’s hands to be precise.

“Whaddup creep?” A soft voice accompanied by a grin filled Joel’s ears with embarassment. Joel’s eyes were then met by Dave’s pale, blue, colored eyes. The stare that was given to Joel seemed like a mix of lazy and amusement with a hint of warmness inside it.

“How long you’ve been awake?” Joel asked, he could felt a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“All the time? I mean i was actually trying to sleep but then you did those... things.”

“Hey don’t make it sound like thatt!” whined Joel, face buried on his knees to hide his embarassment. “ I was only looking at your stupid sleeping face.”

Dave let out an amused chuckle that made Joel’s face reddened more.   
“Sure did. Just say how captivating my face was, and I’m all yours, you know.” Dave then proceeded to entwine both of their fingers, and gave Joel a new set of blush across his face.

“You’re drunk.” A sofa cushion was thrown directly at Dave’s face, which made Dave suddenly get up from the sofa to get revenge on Joel. In minutes, both of them are already in a weird pillow/ sofa cushion fight, laughing and throwing at one another. 

And then, like a cheesy romcom scenario, Joel’s feet decided to trip on itself, making him almost fell. Dave managed to held him in arms, keeping Joel from falling face first on the floor.  
This gesture, while made Joel grateful since he won’t be bruising his face, also made his heart felt like it wants to jump out from his throat. 

Both of them stood like that, for what felt like eternity. Joel just staring at Dave’s pale eyes while still being half-propped up by Dave, in his arms, while Dave just looked at him questioningly. The sound of rain on the outside of his flat felt like it came from the distance, since it was clouded by Joel’s heartbeat, beating as loud as it could to the point Joel could hear it inside his ears. 

“At least say ‘thank you.’” Joel snapped out of his weird, tranced, state after Dave pinched his cheek hard. 

“Owww... what the fuck, Dave...” Joel hissed while trying to broke free from Dave’s arms. A stinging pain can be felt on his cheek.   
Dave just chuckled and squeezed Joel’s body onto his, ignoring Joel’s stuttering disagreement


End file.
